The project
by shadamy21105
Summary: Amy has no friend except Shadow.But they just barely knows each adow is very famous at his school. One Project leads them to know each other better and make Amy have friends once more.But is that all,or is there really more
Sonic: Where am I?

Shadow: You are in a shadamy fanfiction , dumb-head.

Sonic:*screams*WHATTT?NO SONAMY!?

Shadow: Nope, and fu*k chilidogs

Sonic:*ready to tear up*WHY!WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL, GOD? WHY?

Amy:*animation style sweat-drops ,shadow hitting a screaming and crying sonic in the back*anyways,shadamy21105 doesn't own me, shadow nor sonic or anyone in the story. We all belongs to SEGA

Shadamy Fanfic

On a side of the hallway,stood a lonely pink hedgehog called Amy. She has a hourglass-like body. She wears a pink tank top with a blood-red vest on top of the tank tot she wears a dark blue shorts with a black stockings under neath matching with a pink wasn't too excited about school since last year .The two only friend she had had moved away last year and she almost had no ,almost...

On the other side of the hallway,stood a famous black hedgehog with red streaks lieing on his lower arms ,legs and his quills who is surrounded by layers and layers of is the only friend she has left,who she can be comfortable with,who she has a crush on...

Amy's POV

Turth to be told,i have a crush on shadow since ...maybe two years ago,or maybe even he don't know it for is a lot of beautiful girls in my doesn't like me,does he?...

No one knows who he likes,not even his best we ask him who does he like,he will always reply with a playful grin played on his lips and said:'Thats for you to find out.'and because of that , all those girls that has a crush on him always is in her mind wondering who does he must like someone who is beautiful,doesn't it?i don't even stood a chance , might as well as give up the'I am the cinderella and you are the prince who rode a white horse'no,i never consider myself as beautiful,but I'm not bad-looking...am I?

Shadow is really a gentlemen toward a polite and sweet also very very handsome,not to mention he is a atheletic ,guess thats why a lot of girls is attracted toward him, including ,me.

third person P.O.V.

Before the D.T. Lesson started( design and technology) ,everyone is talking to the one next to them,except Amy who is sitting in the back of the corner in the class room.(And shadow neither,the whole talking-thing was sonic babbling about something that doesn't make sense after all)

'Ahem...'A booming voice rang though the whole classroom.

The gossip though the classroom instanly stopped.

'Goodafternoon can call me ,or as you like to refer: whole class will sit with a opposite sex and the one next to you will be your partner for every project till the end of the school year,which means ,you will sat with your partner whole year .'after the sentence was tolded ,about half of the class (of course it's some girls,cuz i'm not gay or les and either is the class )is asking Shadow to be their partner.

'*Sigh*i'm as well not to be the one to surrounding him and ask,now the least thing I would want to is scare my only friend off over a stupid project though I really want to sit with him...Poor shadow...' think a lonely Amy as she watch a helpless Shadow is surround by tons of girls... again...

*sigh*"Why Can't I get her attention?"think a helpless shadow that is surrounded by tons of girls,"Why Can't I get her attention but the others'?"

when the ebony hedgehog is surrounded by those -girlfriend-wannabe ,sonic silently walk over to the teacher

'hey,Rob,i think it's the best if we decide the seat-and-partner-thing by pulled the slips outta the jar.'sonic whisper to the teacher

'Yeah...I think ya're right...',reply

After sonic return his seat, shouted' Okay class settle of you return to your seat .we are going to decide the seat and partner by pulling slips outta the jar by the boys...'

' I own you one,hedgehog...'The now  
 **liberated** Shadow muttered to Sonic

Sonic reply with a cocky smile ,'You always am, arn't ya shads?'

Shadow roll his eyes and once again focusing on the teacher.

'Next up,Mighty the armadillo!'(No kidding! I like him a lot !Mighty ,we need you back!)

Mighty go over to the teacher stand (what did ya guys called it?The one that the teacher stands behind it and contains a computer)and pulled one slip outta the jar that was filled by tons of he unwrap the paper ,he shouted,

' Honey the cat!'

They wall over to the seat that was in the third row of the right of the classroom.

Soon ,half of the classroom was filled with mobians.

'Shadow the hedgehog'after his name is called,he walk over to the jar and took one slip outta the of the girls were praying silently to nobody but to sit with Shadow.

'Shadow used his strong but calming voice yelled '

'Amelia ' amy' Rose'

'What?' Amy think out loud before she receive a dozens of death glare from the other girls and a large amount of gossip was heard in the background.

Before Amy knew what was happening ,a ebony hedgehog is already standing by her side and said,

'Pleasure to sit with you ,Rose'

She glace at him for a moment or two before she realise what was happening and what she was doing,she blush a nice red and reply,

'ummm...its a peasure to sit with you too,Shadow...'in a small voice that makes she looks so fragile before she shock his opened palm before crack the smallest grin on his muscle that Amy can't even see before returning his attention to the teacher .

'so,class,today you are going to design a clock cover and you will hand-in that assignment before next cover must be something that is about california (or where the hell ya live in).Its purpose its to bring more visitor to here(yeah..its stale and lame but its exacly what i'm doin' now).You can draw or either stick photos on the surface of the can cut the board and it can be any shape you don't copy other's idea and I want you all hand it in on time ,Got it?'

'yes 'the whole class answered in unison.

'You may start you project now.'said

'You...' 'I...'

Amy a' gentlemen' ,shadow broke the awkard silence

'you first .',said shadow

'Thankyou.I was thinking can we make a clock that the outline is …'

Everything happened in a big blur,but both of them get to know each other more better each passing second and they enjoyed the company of each other.

At the end of the lesson,Shadow is debating in his head wheather to ask Amy to lunch or not.

'just asked her already, always see her eating alone during lunch .'

'But what if...?'

'just go ahead and asked her ,Its not like you're asking her out ,are you ?'

After Shadow exhale heavily ,he prepare himself to asked the beautiful female before him when suddenly

'Are you all right ?Is there something going on?'asked a concerned Amy.

Shadow swear to himself that he have blushed'Ummm...Amy ,can you ...um...I mean will you have lunch with me and my friend?...Umm..I mean since we can discuss about the project and get to know you better...'suttered Shadow

After he said that,Amy look at Shadow like he is crazy or something.

'This is would she even want to?She is probally thinking I was crazy or stuff'

Amy suddenly show a bright smile before she say,

'of course!'

Shadow reliese a sigh of relief before,

'RING,RING...'

'So ...I will see you during lunch?'

'yes,i will see you in ...excuse me,but I must start to walking to my next class, goodbye shadow ,see you at the cafeteria .'Amy pick up her bag and started to walk toward the stared at Amy before she was out of his view.

Shadow froze in his seat for a while before he heard a cocky voice,

'Awww...What do we got here?A lover boy?Hell yeah,our " n' doom" finally find himself a girlfriend. How touching...'

'Shut up,faker'mumbled shadow.

'No promises.'reply the now satisfied sonic.

...

Finally ,the first chappie is done!Thanks for watchin' is my first ever fanfic ,not to mention i'm only a go soft on me and be sure to review,thanks guy!Have a nice day.


End file.
